Situação Sofá
by querol
Summary: Apenas mais uma briga entre Ron e Hermione...


N/A: Primeira fic postada. Por favor, leiam. Surgiu em alguma aula de fisica, muito bem aproveitada por sinal.

Outra coisa, direitos autorais sobre os personagens inteiramente de JK. Não possuo nem 0.1% da imaginação dela!

Curtam a história.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Situação Sofá**

- E hoje esta sua cara de hipogrifo na chuva não vai te ajudar em nada! Você vai dormir no sofá!

Hermione jogou pela porta de seu quarto uma coberta e uma almofada para logo após trancar a porta, não dando nem chance de Ron se explicar.

- Mulheres! Quem as entende? Deve ser essa tal de PTM que os trouxas tanto dizem.

Ron desceu as escadas, ajeitou a almofada em um canto e se acomodou ali, cobrindo-se com a manta que sua querida e amável esposa tinha lhe tacado pela porta do quarto.

Começou a pensar na briga com a mulher. Como pode realmente esquecer da data do primeiro bejo deles?! Bem, era certo que a data coincidia com o dia do trunfo do bem contra o mal, e todo o mundo bruxo estava em recesso por tal ocasião, mas Hermione sabia: Ron era desligado. Desligado era elogio! Ron sempre teve a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá e, tirando raras excessões, as únicas datas que realmente não esquecia eram o Natal e o aniversário de Rose, mas isso porque a pequena Weasley o lembrava com meses de antecedência.

- Talvez fosse melhor passar n'A Toca para conversar com mamãe. Do jeito que a Mione tá, o clima aqui dentro de casa não será dos melhores amanhã - divagou ele, lembrando da fúria de sua mulher.

- Papai!

Ao ouvir a baixa voz da filha, Ron levantou-se rapidamentedo sofá, preocupado com o que a pequena menina de 4 anos poderia ter ouvido da "conversa" com a esposa.

- Rose! O que está fazendo acordada?! Já não te disse que isto não é hora de criança estar acordada?

Rose correu para perto do pai e levantou as mãos para que ele a carregasse no colo.

- Eu sei papai, mas você e mamãe estavam brigando tão alto que eu não consegui dormir.

Então ela tinha ouvido.

Ele sentou-se com a filha no colo.

- Mas eu e sua mãe não estávamos brigando... apenas... hum... conversando sobre alguns assuntos pertinentes.

- Assuntos pertinentes? O que isso significa?

Ron sorriu ao perceber o quanto Rose parecia com sua esposa, sempre com vontade de saber tudo.

- Significa que eu e sua mãe tinhamos que resolver alguns problemas... constantes.

- Então você esquece o aniversário de casamento todo ano, papai?

- Eh... não é bem assim, Rose...

- E do aniversário da mamãe também?

- O aniversário da sua mãe eu só esqueci uma vez e...

- E do aniversário da tia Ginny?

- Mas você tem muitos tios, não da pra lembrar de todos!

- Francamente papai! Você está muito esquecido! Se você esquecesse o meu aniversário eu também não te perdoaria.

Concerteza, filha de Hermione, pensou Ron, com um certo orgulho de pai coruja.

- Então você acha que tua mãe não vai me perdoar por mais este esquecimento?

- Ela não deveria, mas... ela tem bom coração, no final vai te perdoar. Não vai? - perguntou a garota, com certa duvida.

- Eu espero que sim, princesa.

- Vocês não vão... se separar, não é?!

- Da onde você tirou essa idéa maluca, minha filha?! É claro que não!

Ron apertou mais o corpo da garota contra si.

- Mas vocês dois vivem brigando por tudo! Toda hora! E meus amigos da escola trouxa disseram que quando os pais começam a discutir é porque logo logo você vai ganhar dois quartos.

Era impressionante a inteligência para uma garota tão pequena! Era difícil de acreditar que aquela menina era mesmo filha de Ron Weasley, mas os cabelos cor de fogo e os olhos tão azuis como o mar não deixavam dúvidas: aquela só poderia ser uma Weasley, com uma inteligência absurdamente _a la_ Hermione.

- Rose, entenda uma coisa. Eu e sua mãe sempre discutimos. Desde quando nos conhecemos. A primeira coisa que fiz quando conheci sua mãe foi discordar dela. Mas isto não significa que nós não nos amamos. Pelo contrário, isso nos fortalece. Crescemos juntos. Bem, talvez mais eu do que ela. Mas isso não importa. Eu sempre vou amar sua mãe, não importa o quão brava e irritadiça ela esteja comigo.

- Então vocês não vão se separar?

- Nunca Rose. Como eu posso ficar longe da mulher que me deu os meus bens mais preciosos?!

Rose abriu um enorme sorriso e olhou diretamente para o pai. Colocou uma de suas pequeninas mãos no rosto dele, analisando-o.

- Agora eu entendi como uma mulher tão inteligente como a mamãe se apaixonou por um garoto com a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá como você, papai.

Rose beijou a bochecha de um Ron meio desconcertado e desceu do colo do pai.

- Mamãe! Você estava certa. Papai pode ser muito obtuso algumas vezes, mas concerteza ele sabe ser romântico, quando precisa.

- Eu sei minha filha. Agora vá dormir. Você sabe muito bem que já deveria estar na cama horas atrás.

- Como se eu pudesse! Acho melhor a mamãe lançar um daqueles feitiços imperturbáveis que o berço do Hugo tem no meu quarto, porque com as discussões de vocês nem mesmo o Hagrid e seu sono de gigante conseguiria dormir nessa casa!

- Rose! - advertiu Hermione.

- Tá mãe. Boa noite! E boa noite papai!

A menina subiu as escadas, enquanto um Ron estarrecido observava Hermione vir a sua direção.

- Você ouviu nossa conversa, Mione?

- Ei! Eu não sou a única aqui que gosta de conversar com o senhor Weasley num tom mais elevado.

- Ainda está brava comigo?

- Absolutamente sim, Ronald.

Ron abaixou a cabeça e começou a acomodar a almofada para poder voltar a deitar-se.

- Mas não o suficiente para deixar o meu marido dormir no sofá. - Falou novamente Mione, tentando disfarçar um meio sorriso de seus lábios.

Ron sorriu abertamente para Mione e, pegando-a desprevinida, segurou-a pela cintura e tascou-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Depois não posso esquecer de agradecer a Rosie. É a primeira vez que eu saio da "situação sofá" tão rápido.

- E se continuar assim vai ser a primeira vez que você voltará a "situação sofá" tão rápido.

- Tá certo, já entendi. - falou ele se afastando em direção as escadas. - Sem piadinhas, e cama. Antes que eu fique sem ela.


End file.
